


Leonard Snart's secret fanclub

by gaaradreamer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Cold fanclub, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Warning: some bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaaradreamer/pseuds/gaaradreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Masters Council are PISSED that Leonard Snart broke their control. They still have access to a time ship and know when Leonard Snart is before getting on the ship. Although sense there was no reason to before the only times they can find him are as an infant and after he becomes Captain Cold. Sarah, Mick and Ray are sent to protect Snart from the old time masters, while the rest of the team gathers what they can to fight the alien apocalypse they know is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is Leonard Snart!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumbler post: Dating sim. *looks at qualities for each person he can date, which are Barry, Mick, Sarah, and Ray* Gideon asks, " They are all good candidates, which 1 will you choose Mr.Snart? " Snart replies, "You forget Gideon, I'm a thief... I'll take them all "  
> But the fic is actually pretty serious but does have shipping madness.

The whole team had gathered waiting for their leader to show up as they finally saw his silhouette approach and say, "full complement, Ha-ha. To be honest I had my doubts that all of you would be willing to throw in with me for a second go." But Kendra cut him off. "Well actually..." "We're not coming with you," Carter finished for her. Kendra explained, "With Savage gone we wanna...start fresh. See what happens" * Plus we'd be completely insane if we spent our 1st life not ended by savage following this suicidal idiot as our leader. It's short enough as is thank you. "I give it 3 months’ tops" Mick commented smirking. Then Kendra remembers the team and how they had each other's back. So she tried to give them a better good bye. Especially Ray. "Look I just I want to thank you. To all of you Ray I--" "No. This is. It's meant to be. I wish both of you nothing but the best." She nodded and let it go. "Be safe." Was her final good bye knowing they needed it. "See you guys around" was Carters. An implied promise before they flew off into the night. Mick took a bite the chicken leg in his hand and told Sarah, "Every time they do that, I get hungry for chicken." Sarah gave him a look of disgust. *Really you're gonna make that joke now? * Rip, not knowing how to deal, turns to get back on the ship. "So. Shall we?” 

But just as they turned toward the ship a loud noise interrupted and they looked up to see something coming down from the sky. "Is that-?" "-The waverider," Rip interrupted. "Another waverider?" Ray asked confused. Then his eyes widened as he realized, "Whatever it is, it's not slowing down." "Get down!" Jax was really getting sick of all of this, "What the Hell is going on?" Rip answered him with, "To be completely honest Mr. Jackson, I have absolutely no idea" A strangers silhouette walked towards them and spoke over the noise still coming from the crash and the distance to ask, "Is this 2016!?" When no response came he repeated the question and specified, "Is this May 2016?" Jax took a moment to see if anyone was going to answer this man before he did so himself albeit still a bit dazed. "Yeah?" The strange man looked relieved and told them, "You're exactly where you said you'd be. Do not get on that ship. If you do you're all dead." Mick scoffed at him. They just earned free will. Like hell is he going to listen to the 1st idiot who tries to tell them what to do. "Says who?" He asked amused at the stranger’s stupidity. "Says you Mr. Rory. You sent me." Mick smile dropped immediately. Oh. Well shit. Rip was still confused. Being a time master didn't make you all knowing but there weren't many people you came across who didn't at least look familiar. Yet he had no idea who this guy was. "I'm sorry, who exactly are you?" He asked hoping for some clarification. And he smiled brightly and gladly answered, "My name is Rex Tyler. I'm a member of the Justice society of America." 

Rip, Jax , and Mick all gave a synchronized response of "The what now?" The rest of the team just listened with interest. "Unfortunately I can't really go into detail about that right now. But there are some really important things to know. 1st is that the time masters put a bomb on the waverider before you left that will activate the moment you step on. 2nd is that the Alien technology that gave savage his powers is from an alien species who are coming sooner rather than later because you were able to take savage out and they see earth as a bigger threat now. 3rd is that the old time masters want their job back and that means killing Leonard Snart before he joins your team and finally the most important part is that the Justice Le-" But he never got to finish. Someone shot him in chest from behind. They looked like a Time master bounty hunter and he had his gun still trained on all of them. "Where is Leonard Snart?" He demanded.


	2. Next move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fanclub is formed! Rip is focused on the apocalypse while Mick, Ray and Sarah won't let him forget about snart

Rather than waiting for an answer the man shoots again aiming for Jax. Stein pulls him out of the way. Mick fires up his own gun and Sarah uses it as a distraction and disarms him. But he flips her. she trips him and he uses one leg to kick her hips and the other to kick her ankle knocking her off balance where he pins her. she's about to move to break the hold when Captain Hunter clears his throat as a public civilian bus coming their way. If he was correct, this man was a time master who wanted to protect the time line just as much as they did.

"Right then. I suggest we plan our next move on the ship not rigged to blow." As he said this however a wing simply fell off the crashed waverider. "Mr. Jaxon should be able to fix this minor scratch" Jax eyes widened at the sudden huge task thrust upon him. Then that same wing made a small explosion as Rip entered the ship. "We may also need some new parts," he said to the crew behind him. Everyone simply shook their heads and followed this idiot on board knowing full well it was basically suicide. Again.

"Well now, sense we somehow managed to bring about yet another apocalypse in the process of preventing one, I think the obvious main goal to protect the time line is to find out how much of a mess we made and see exactly where this time line has taken us. Sarah and I will gather information on the aliens themselves, Dr Palmer and Stein will gather information on their technology, Mr. Jackson will continue with repairs and Mr. Rory will keep guard of Mr. Jackson and the ship given that firestorm will be separated. Not that it seems to mean much to you people but is that simple enough for you?" "Wait what about Len? We can't just fly off and leave him to fight an army of time masters alone without even knowing why they're after him!" Ray stated bewildered at his lack of concern for their companion that just gave his life for them. "Even if the boy scout was wrong, your plan involves a lot of finding out what we already know and not much doing anything about it." Mick pointed out. "That's not a plan. It's just grasping at straws. Where's the action?" Angry at Mick for the contradiction he turned angrily and pointed at Mick. "1st of all Mr. Rory, Mr. Palmer, I don't hear either of you coming up with a plan, second of all the Leonard Snart we knew is dead, he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself and the apocalypse comes before a condemned criminal." "The Snart we knew is the real Snart. He is alive here and for some reason he has always had our back yours included. There was no reason for him to stay on the team other than to save your family and stand along aside us we owe him this much. And he can handle himself when he knows what the threat is, in this case he doesn't. Besides none of this will be possible if they kill him before he joins the team." Rip sighed and held his forehead in his hand. there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Fine, Professor Stein, Jax, You're with me. We'll repair the ship and do recon ourselves. You 3...go save our friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the seriousness. It'll get fun soon trust me. Still I upped the rating because I know where to put the smut now


	3. Who the Hell are You People?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is constantly being shot at and yelled at. At 1st he thought it was more advanced police, but they were too angry to care about collateral damage. But he sees them shoot someone they say is not important and it completely vaporizes them. Definitely not cops.

Leo is constantly being shot at and yelled at. At 1st he thought it was more advanced police, but they were too angry to care about collateral damage. But he sees them shoot someone they say is not important and it completely vaporizes them. Definitely not cops.

Leonard Snart is finishing off his last beer and walking out of the bar trying to understand his partners strange out of character speech to him about being a hero of all things. Len's really gotta ask where he got whatever drugs were in his system tonight. His train of thought was interrupted by Loud sharp noise and the dumpster in front of him melting. He turned his head in the direction of the noise finding an alarming number of men with guns. He put up his hands and turned on his charm.

"now now gentlemen...Put away the toys and I won't have to bring out mine. I've got no criminal record at the moment last I checked and I'd like to keep it that way for a bit longer. Icicle cops would make that difficult wouldn't you agree?" He noticed that each of them had the same kind of gun. Thanks to the metahumans, the police force must have upped their firepower. He smiled thinking how such deadly force probably pissed off his favorite scarlet speedster. He searched the area around him with his peripheral vision and found a clear escape route from the alley that only a few of the 10 men could fit through. Plus luckily it opened into a very public area. They couldn't use the big guns without either killing an innocent or destroying public property. "Well it's been fun but I've got to go." He slides through his exit into the crowded Town square. But the men keep shooting despite hitting several statues buildings and people. One of them yelled, "SNART! Face is you COWARD!" Okay. Clearly not the police. Finally Len decided he had to hide, throw these maniacs off his tail, gather information and make a plan. He used a car as cover and took off his parka. He had some dental floss in his pocket and tied to a black horse. He unhooked the horse from its carriage tied the other end to his parka and hot the horse hard in the back of his leg. He quickly ducked away and hid in a building they had already shot at while the men took off after his believing it to be him. He found a good catty corner that would keep him better hidden with a good view of anyone who came in with a couple of good escape routes. He'd have to lay low here for a few hours before he could do some digging on his new enemies so he made himself comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps. This is mainly a fix it fic for Len dying. I mean they literally have a time machine. Thinking about fixing saving Rips family too sense there is 1 thing the dummy didn't try. I also REALLY hate Rip and love Len. So that may affect how I write them.


End file.
